Endovascular grafts are known for treating disorders of the vasculature. Such endovascular grafts may include a tubular structure and one or more circumferential cuffs secured thereto. Such circumferential cuffs may be near the proximal or distal ends of the tubular structure. The cuffs may be expandable, which allows the cuffs to have a non-expanded condition in which the cuffs have a reduced diameter and profile. Such a reduced diameter and profile of the cuffs facilitates deployment thereof and the tubular structure into and through the vasculature of the patient by a delivery system, such as may include a catheter. Following the completion of the positioning of the endovascular graft within the vasculature of the patient, the cuffs may be expanded to provide support to the tubular structure and to seal the graft against the inner surface of the vasculature in which the graft is deployed. The cuffs may be expanded by inflation, such as by providing to the interior of the cuffs a pressurized source of gas, fluid, particles, gel or a combination thereof. Examples of such an endovascular graft are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,019 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0120338 which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Expansion of the cuffs typically results in displacement of the cuffs which is both luminal and abluminal relative to the tubular structure to which the cuffs are secured. Abluminal expansion refers to expansion of the cuffs in a radially outward direction beyond the outer surface of the tubular structure. Luminal expansion refers to expansion of the cuffs in a radially inward direction from the inner surface of the tubular structure into the lumen thereof. The luminal and abluminal expansions of the cuffs results in the expansion thereof being generally symmetrical relative to the wall of the tubular structure. The abluminal expansion of the cuffs may appear to resemble a bulge extending from the outer surface of the tubular structure. The luminal expansion of the cuffs may appear to resemble a bulge extending from the inner surface of the tubular structure.
The luminal expansion of the cuffs typically reduces the cross-sectional area of the lumen of the tubular structure in the axial region of the cuff. Such a reduction in the cross-sectional area of the lumen may provide a restriction to the fluid flow within the lumen. Such a restriction may result in an increased pressure of, turbulence in, or other characteristics of the fluid within the lumen which are frequently desired to be substantially limited or non-existent. Consequently, it is typically desirable for the cuffs to have little or no luminal expansion relative to the tubular structure. Expansion of the cuff is nevertheless desired to obtain the benefits thereof, which include the structural support of the tubular structure and the improved sealing thereof against the inner surface of the vasculature.